Woven tapes, as a type of textile, have been widely used in the textile industry and even daily life. In particular, it is widely used in a variety of fields such as outdoor articles, bag industry, shipping, high-altitude industry or the like. The woven tapes in the prior art are generally made either by first laminating a filler on the woven tape and then sewing them integrally through stitching, or by opening a filling port in a cavity of a hollow woven tape, then filling the filler through the filling port and thereafter sewing the filling port through stitching. The above-mentioned filling approaches for the woven tapes have disadvantages in that the fabrication process is troublesome relatively, there are seams or stitching tracks on a surface of the woven tape, elasticity of the woven tape sewn by the stitching is reduced and both the comfort level during use and effect of appearance of the products are reduced as well. Hence, making the process simpler, the appearance more appealing, and the use process more comfortable while guaranteeing elasticity and softness of the woven tapes by means of seamless filling become a problem to be solved.